


Top bunk or bottom?

by Ivebeengoinguwu



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Bottom Mingi, Chaotic parents Hongjoong and Seonghwa, M/M, Mingi is just a soft babie :<, Riding, Slight Dom/Sub Dynamics, Smut, Switch Yunho, dom yunho, praising, slightly i guess, sub mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivebeengoinguwu/pseuds/Ivebeengoinguwu
Summary: If you’re not a top I’m kicking you out of the dormsIf you’re not a bottom I’m disowning youIf you don’t find out through me my dick will be sad :<
Relationships: Yungi - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	Top bunk or bottom?

"OKAY HES NOT A VERGIN SO THATS FALSE WHAT THE FUCK?" Yunho looked over to Hongjoong, standing in front of Seonghwa with his arms crossed over his chest. The boy just sipping the coffee in his mug. Mingi looking over at them too, speaking up. "Hyung why are you yelling?" Seonghwa rolled his eyes at the boy in front of him and looked over to Mingi softly.

"Something stupid Mingi don't worry." Hongjoong let out a snicker. "It's not stupid, your argument is." 

"Yeah right-" 

"Okay what are you two even talking about?" Yunho sat next to Mingi on the couch, the two older boys looking at him with wide eyes from the question, and then looked at Mingi. The youngest boy just staring back confused, pointing to himself. "Is it about me?" 

Seonghwa let out a nervous chuckle, hitting Hongjoongs chest whispering something to him and the younger took a breath. "Um. Uh, yeah but- I mean- do you want to hear it. It's not- like its n-not bad but like." 

"Hyung just say it." He gave a pout into his direction and he looked at Seonghwa nervously before speaking up. 

"Were arguing if your a top or bottom.." Mingi gave him a surprised face, his eyes growing wide. "And your a top right!?" 

The boy just stuttered a bit, the eldest laughing. "He can't even answer your question, he's a fucking bottom I told you!" 

"Well hyungs-" Hongjoong butted in. "No he's not, he didn't even answer! Mingi answer!" 

Yunho rolled his eyes at the two boys bickering and just patted Mingis head. "Guys don't yell at him, this is a stupid topic-"

"But important." 

Yunho squinted his eyes at Hongjoong and just rolled them, looking back at Mingi. 

"I'll ask you like a normal person without scaring you I guess. Do you prefer to top or bottom." Mingi still stuttered with a red face, looking back and fourth between all the hyungs shrugging his shoulders before saying something finally. "Uh, I don't, I don't know." 

Everyone went silent, the two eldet boys just looking at each other and Mingi, back and fourth. Before Seonghwa spoke up. 

"I still say he's a bottom." 

"Fuck no Mingi would dick someone down any time." Seonghwa slamed his mug down on the table, Yunho thought it should have shattered but thankfully it didn't. "What the fuck? No, Mingi is a soft bottom!" 

Before they could say any more, the said boy just left the living room. Going into his and Yunho's room, the two boys continuing so Yunho left too, just to ignore them, closing the door behind him. Seeing the younger on his bed, with a red face just reading a book. 

"Ignoring them?" Mingi nodded bringing his book closer to his face. The older sitting down next to him and Mingi rested his head on his shoulder, it being a normal thing for them to do, so no one questioned it or was bothered. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Mingis face finally cooling down. But Yunho kept his mind on the topic from earlier. It wasn't really odd to still think of it, everyone knew their preferred position so like, he wasn't weirded out at the fact that his hyungs were curious too. 

"You don't know?" Mingi hummed lightly looking at Yunho, feeling around the bed for his book mark but kept his eyes on the page after the small noise. "What?" Yunho rolled his eyes pulling the book away to get him to listen but Mingi just pulled it back with a pout. 

"Yunho I need to find my book marker-"  
The older pulled the book down to look at the page he was on, reading the numbers closing it shut, putting it aside on Mingis night stand.

"304, now pay attention to me." The younger looked at him confused and a bit shocked nodding his head lightly.  
"Do you seriously not know if you prefer to bottom or top?" 

Mingi looked at him alarmed his eyes going wide but shook his head no. "No.. I don't really know." Yunho let out a long hum nodding his head. "So like, over if you were to fuck someone and someone were to fuck you. You seriously wouldn't know which one you'd like?" 

Again, Mingi shook his head. "I-I mean that's a pretty bland way to explain it but I don't know." The older cocked his eyebrow up nodding his head, taking a few seconds to think before speaking up once more. 

"Okay. Say, someone, uh. Shit your pretty submissive scratch that thought." The younger looked at him shocked but Yunho just chuckled. "Dude don't even argue with me, hongjoong and Seonghwa can fight about it all day but you are as submissive as it gets." Mingi wanted to protest- but he didn't have much to say, Yunho wasn't wrong really..

"Say you could chose between someone- sucking you off and you being sucked off, which would you pick?" Yunho adjusted his position on the bed scooting up closer to rest his back on the headboard of the bed, accidentally using Mingis thigh, meaning to move it when he was done, but noticed the boy looked down at his hand with a red face. So he left it there finding his reaction amusing. Just tapping his finger in a slow tempo to seem casual about the hand being there now. 

"I, I don't really know." The younger constantly flickered his eyes from looking somewhere off in the room and the hand on his thigh, the boy not being one to stutter unless he was tired or flustered which none of the other members have really seen before but Yunho has, being his roommate and all. The two would even watch movies and shows and would talk while it was playing, so whenever a more explicit scene would pop up Yunho noticed the boy would fumble on his words more often than not. 

"Okay then, say someone were to bend you over and fuck you senseless." The younger finally looked at Yunho, more surprised at this question than the previous few, stuttering again before finally getting something out. "I, uh, well I guess- I don't- haven't really experienced it? Yunho lifted one of his eyebrows listing as the boy continued, hesitating to speak after the small action Yunho did subconsciously. "I feel like,I'd need to like..experiance these things to determine it, or more information at least." 

Yunho nodded, smirking lightly. Watching as Mingi looked down at his lap, his face turning a deeper shade of red at the expression the boy had just given him. 

Moving his hand on his the thigh up closer, not a leap of faith type of move, but enough to seem casual, yet still having a big effect on the boy. As much at this situation wasn't casual; it was the more normal seeming thing right now. 

"Alright, what if someome would ride you till you were screaming their name." He saw as the younger boys breath hitched at the sentence, and looked Mingi up and down the boy following his eyes looking back up to meat his, confirming that he saw the action, his eyes wide, while Yunho's eyes held something Mingis not seen before, clearly at least. 

"Begging me to bounce faster till you came in me? What do you think about that?" He tilted his head giving Mingi a smirk.

The shorter swallowed thickly and stuttered a few words, but nothing coherent got out aside from a small nod, it didn't matter anyway because Yunho quickly began again, leaning the slightest bit closer. 

"Let's pretend I would fuck you until your legs were trembling, and you would scream at the top of your lungs every time I hit your prostate."

His hand traveled further up his thigh squeezing it lightly looking down and back up at his eyes before asking. "Is this okay with you?" Seeing a quick eager nod from Mingi, before his hand went further up, cupping his clothed dick, a sharp breath being sucked in to stop any noises from coming out of the younger boy.

"You'd be so lost in pleasure you forget to speak, grabbing at the bed sheets below you, and scratching at my back till marks are left on there for days you can't even count." 

At this point his hand had slowly slipped under his sweat pants and boxers without the either of them noticing it, though neither of them objected with it. Palming at his bear erection, small short breaths coming out of the boy, almost turning into whimpers. Yunho moving his lips closer to his neck, placing soft kisses on his skin. "Would you like that?" 

Like the last question, Mingi nodded his head, swallowing thickly, trying to calm his breathing down while closing his eyes taking in every feeling Yunho's hand gave him. Every soft movement sending new waves of pleasure through his body. Not understanding how the older had such an effect on him just with his words, not like he was complaining, it was merely unexpected. 

"You wanna find out?" He paused. "Mingi?" Surly he would already agree from the images the older had been planting in his head in the first place, but his name being said from the boy himself was just the cherry on top. Never hearing his name being said in such lewd way. 

He nodded eagerly, with little to no hesitation, letting out a weak "yes." Yunho smirking at the tone of his voice. His free hand going up and lifting his chin to be face to face, feeling his lips touch his every so slightly, not a kiss yet just a brush of skin.

"I'm sure you'll have an answer by the end of the night then."

With that he put his lips on his, a soft smile coming across Mingis mouth, the younger gladly kissing back. Following the movements of Yunho's lips on his like they've practiced it a million times. Deciding to take a full 360 from their previous acts and try to go a softer rout, for now.

Yunho's hand going to his waist pulling him closer while Mingi was finally able to do something with his hands instead of shyly fumbling with them. Bringing his hands up play in Yunho's hair, feeling him chuckle lightly against his lips before going back to their kiss, moving his lips slowly. 

One of the older boy's hands coming down to pull Mingis pants and boxers down, and sat at the end of his thighs. Making small circles on his hip bone, feeling the boy move a little bit trying to make his hand touch him. Breaking off from the kiss looking down smirking at Mingi. 

"I've hardly touched you and your already this hard?" The boy nodded with a whimper, the breath almost being knocked out of him when Yunho put his lips back on his, grabbing his length as well. Pumping his hand up and down ever so slowly. Wanting to hear him beg, and look all needy for him by later this night. 

Yunho pushed the kiss further, biting softly at his lips, licking over them lightly. And with his permission, he pushed his tongue past the youngers lips, lightly licking at the inside of his mouth, basking in the feeling of his tongue moving with his. 

Almost chuckling at himself, knowing he'd be absolutely addicted if he got another chance to kiss, taste him again. Licking at his lips, before pulling away feeling the small pants of Mingis breath lingering on his lips due to their proximity. The boy looking back him with hooded eyes. His lips red, plumped, and glassy. 

"Fuck you're so hot." 

Mingi only smiled before Yunho made him lay on his back, taking his place on his lap, legs on either side of him, leaning down to bite and suck small marks on his neck. "Do which do you want to do first?" 

The younger pursed his lips together, not wanting to let out any moans from the feeling of Yunho's clothed dick against his. "Mm- top?" 

Yunho nodded softly with a smirk on his face, taking his lips again while slipping off the youngers shirt, then grabbing at the hem of his pulling it off himself. Article by article soon enough both of them were fully undressed, the older boy lazily pumping the boys dick while he kissed him. Feeling the boys hands all over his thighs and in his hair, anywhere he could touch. 

Whining at the feeling of Yunho pulling away from the kiss, the boy just grabbing some lube and a condom from his nightstand coming back onto Mingis lap. Giving a small peck to his lips, saying. “Don’t bother on prep I was bored as fuck this morning.” The younger gave a small chuckle nodding his head seeing the boy pop the bottle open. 

"You want me to ride you, or you do it yourself?" Yunho bit at his ear a muffled whimper coming out of the boy. "C-can I try?" 

The older nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him towards him while he leaned back onto the bed, so for once Mingi was over Yunho. Lowering himself down to kiss the boy again while Yunho held his hands, leading his hands like a guide showing him what to do. Ripping the condom package open himself because he assumed Mingis hands and how clumsy he was, and how eager he was right now, he thought he might've ripped it. 

The younger being able to roll it on his length himself putting a generous amount of lube on it Yunho, thought they might use up the whole bottle of it by the end of the night if they used this much for everything they did. 

Looking around the bed for Yunho's hand before grabbing it lightly, seeing the older smile lightly and his other hand went to his hip holding it after using it to line his dick up with Yunhos entrance. 

Pushing in slightly just so his head was in, hearing Yunho take in a sharp breath, looking up at him worried but the boy just shook his head chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry about me baby your doing good." The younger nodded slowly pushing in further, really not wanting to hurt Yunho, eventually pushing in all the way a shaky breath coming out of his mouth. Feeling the older rub small circles on his shoulder he was grabbing lightly. 

"You can move Mingi I'm fine." He nodded again, slowly pulling out a bit and pushing back in, starting at a slow pace, going a little bit faster once he knew for sure Yunho was fine and comfortable. Glad that pain wasn't in his face, instead he had a smile on his face eyes closed, letting out small moans. 

Them becoming louder when the younger sped up his pace, thrusting into him faster, making Yunho move his hands down at his hips pulling him closer every time he thrusted in him. Mingi moving down to kiss his neck lightly, hearing Yunho laugh lightly in between moans. 

"Gi-" the younger slowed down his pace before stopping completely looking at him confused thinking he hurt him but his face was plastered with a smile, his hair sticking to his forehead slightly. 

"Your doing great but I want to ride you."  
The younger let out a little "oh" just nodding his head, unlacing his hand with Yunho's, grabbing his waist leaning back onto the bed, the older boys hands on his chest. already rolling his hips lightly, a loud moan coming out the the younger. Biting his hand so he could mute it. 

Putting his free hand over Yunho's that was still on his chest, the older looking down lacing his hand with his seeing Mingi smile. 

"Do you want me to go faster?" The younger nodded immediately, feeling Yunho slow his hips down pouting his lips lightly, trying to talk in between heavy breaths. "But- I, why weren't you, faster?"

The older leaned down, kissing the boy muting a small moan coming out of his mouth feeling Yunho roll his hips again, playing with his hair lightly with one hand the other still interlocked with Mingis. The boys moans getting stuck in his head feeling him buck his hips up every now and then. Bouncing his hips faster.

"Yunho, I'm ah-." He pursed his lips together, still getting shy at the idea of letting out any moans or whimpers while he was talking. Though Yunho seemed to catch on to what he was saying easily, smirking to himself, bouncing his hips faster, sitting up to do so. 

His hands going to Mingis chest, his finger brushing over his nipple noticing he let out a particularly loud moan. Smiling to himself again, pinching the small bud once seeing his face scrunch up in pleasure, bitting his lip. 

"Mm- fuck Yunho." Before he knew it the younger hit a wall, biting his hand to mute any loud moans from coming out but it failed for the most part. Yunho watching him pant when he was done, trying to come down from his high. 

Yunho moving off his lap, taking the boys condom off tying it and throwing it in the trash somewhere. Crawling up the bed to lightly kiss Mingis neck, feeling the boy immediately touch his shoulder leading his hand down till it met his, holding his hand again. 

"One down." Mingi nodded chuckling lightly. The older boy laying on him lightly, even if the younger just released, he whimpered at the feeling of Yunhos still hard dick against his, honestly hoping the other wouldn't notice but well-

"Your already getting hard again?" He looked down and back up at Mingi seeing the boy let out a small nod. Chuckling lightly, at least he didn't have to wait a long time, before lightly rolling his hips down. Trying not to moan himself at the feeling of his length rubbing against Mingis. 

Seeing his eyes shut close biting his hand again letting out a muffled moan. Still grinding his hips down grabbing the lube bottle on the side of the bed opening it pouring some on his fingers before moving off of him. Separating the boys legs so he was in between them. "Baby have you done this before? I just want to know if I need to be extra careful with you or not." 

The boy nodded lightly feeling his face feel like it was on fire from the sight of Yunho in between his legs. "Only, only my fingers and.." he trailed off looking to some random spot in the room to avoid Yunho's eyes. 

"Aaaaaand?" He looked back at him, his blush more prominent that he's ever seen before. "um, toys.." Yunho lifted his eyebrow smirking at him. "Maybe we could play with them some time." Mingi shyly nodded, earning a smile from Yunho before going back to what he was going to start. 

Just softly, making his hand run up and down Mingis torso so he was realaxed, pressing his finger against his hole seeing the boy shiver slightly at the cold liquid a small chuckle erupting from Yunho. Pressing his middle finger in hearing a small whine come out of the boy. 

"You alright baby?" Mingi nodded, covering his face with his hands shyly. "Mm fine." Yunho let out a small hum in content, slowly moving his finger in and out. Moving up his body planting small kisses and leaving a trail of small marks. Till he got to his lips again, moving them slowly, just taking their time. The older trying to distract him from any pain he could be in but thankfully he didn't show any signs. 

Neither of them registering when he added the second and third digit. Yunho to distracted by the boys growing moans, swallowing every one with his lips, and Mingi to distracted on the pleasure. Trying to push his hips down on his fingers. Yunho taking his sweet time prepping him the shorter boys legs wrapping around his waist and his arms around his shoulders. 

A particular movement with his fingers making a loud moan come out of the boy, biting his lip to mute himself. A smirk finding its way back on Yunho's lips, hitting that soft spot every time he could. Moans just falling out of the boys mouth, gripping Yunho's shoulders. 

"Yunho please-please just." The older thrusted his fingers again letting out an innocent hum, seeing Mingis mouth fall open. "Please what?" He pressed his fingers against his soft spot again; the boy attempting to speak up.  
"P-please just fuck me already. Please Yunho." 

The boy chuckled lightly nodding his head, pulling his fingers out Mingi letting out a whine at the feeling of being empty again. Seeing Yunho rummage for a condom in his nightstand, finally pulling one out rolling it on himself. Taking his precious time to do so, making mingi kick his legs impatiently. 

The older laughing softly before lifting Mingis left leg to put over his shoulder, rubbing small circles on his hip bone looking back up at him. "You comfortable?" He got a small nod in return just giving him a soft smile back. 

Positioning himself before pushing the tip in, the boy below him whining lightly. His hand going down to Yunho's hand on his hip holding it lightly. 

"You like holding hands a lot don't you?" Mingi gave a small shy nod, and Yunho rubbed his thumb on the boys hand. Leaning forward to kiss his jawline lightly pushing in further. Feeling the younger grip his hand tighter just bearing it till he was all the way in giving him time. Leaving small marks every where along his neck. 

"You can tell me when to move, whenever you're comfortable baby." The boy nodded, feeling Yunho rub his free hand up and down his side calmly just barely speaking up loud enough to say. "You can move now." When he was comfortable

Yunho gave a small nod, pulling his hips back and pushing slowly, seeing Mingi close his eyes one of his hands moving to his mouth. The older quickly grabbing his wrist surprising Mingi, pulling it away looking at him sternly but at the same time somehow soft and caring. Lacing his fingers with that hand too. 

"I want to hear you baby." He lowered himself so he was kissing his collar bone, the boy leaning into the touch of his lips. "Be as loud as you want." The younger let out a soft acknowledging hum, his mouth falling open feeling Yunho slowly thrust into him again. A slow yet still strong movement, the older smiling at the loud moan he got from the younger.

"You sound so pretty for me." He let out a small groan, letting his head fall forward, still looking at Mingis face. "So pretty." 

He smiled and thrusted his hips back and forth faster when he knew the boy was okay with it, feeling the smaller boy practically grip his hands. Breathless moans and whines endlessly falling out of his mouth, arching his back up off the bed slightly.

"So fucking beautiful." 

Yunho heard him taking short deep breaths, the younger boy opening his eyes meeting his. Feeling his legs shaking slightly smirking to himself letting out a groan. 

"Your so cute fuck." He took a breath. "Your legs are already shaking you love this so much dont you." The younger nodded his let letting out a moan. "Mm yes." 

The older smiled, moving his hips faster letting out low groans. Admiring as he heard Mingi's moans get higher, his hair sticking to his forehead, mumbling out nonsense while Yunho let out praises and complements. The younger taking each and every one of them. Both of them now desperately trying to chase their orgasm, Yunho noticing we was close and the same way around for him. Letting go of one of his hands grabbing hold of his hip again. Biting down on his shoulder trying not to slur his words as they came out. 

"You gonna cum for me?" The boy nodded letting out another broken moan feeling Yunho's breath on his skin, every spot he touched, teased simply brushed over feeling like it was on fire. "Not till I say so okay?" Mingi nodded again, feeling Yunho go faster, gripping his hip hard but to distracted to feel any pain. Biting his neck shivering at the sound of his groans in his ear, a low "now," being spat out by the older. 

The younger finishing first, cumming on his chest. Letting out a loud enough moan, everyone in the dorms could probably hear. The older following, the room being filled with only pants and small kiss sounds being shared once they finished. 

The two lazily moving their lips together, hot breath against their lips. Yunho rubbing circles on his shoulders, letting himself and the boy calm down. Simply getting a wet rag, wiping anything off. Holding him in his arms once he was done, his hand running through the younger boys hair. The two not asleep, just simply resting.

"You alright baby?" Mingi gave him a small nod, wrapping his leg around him in a cuddle type of way, feeling the older pull him closer. "So." 

After a few moments of silence Mingi let out a confused hum, moving his head so he was looking at Yunho, the boy chuckling lightly. "Top or bottom?" The younger chuckled, resting his head against the boy's chest again. Shaking head head lightly at the question.

"B-bottom, with you especially bottom.." Yunho chuckled again, running his fingers through his hair. Good thing he himself preferred top. Resting for a few more moments before getting up. The boy next to him of course protesting but he just said he was thirsty and going to get some water. Putting sweat pants on before walking out and down the hall to the kitchen.

Seeing Hongjoong San and Seonghwa in the living room, spotting him immediately looking back at the tv the second they made eye contact. All their cheeks dusted with a light pink. Yunho just snickering, opening the fridge pulling a water bottle out opening it and taking a sip. Closing the fridge and walking back to the room, stopping to talk to the three boys first.

"He prefers to bottom by the way." He took a sip of his water. "If you couldn't hear it correctly." Hearing Seonghwa letting out a joyful laugh before sounding disgusted. Yunho walking back into the room, Mingi peaking at him from the bed, making grabby hands the second he closed the door. 

The older letting out a small chuckle, walking over to the bed getting back under the sheets. Hugging him the second he got under. The younger boy looking over at his nightstand at the book humming lightly. "I forgot the page.." 

Yunho laughed lightly kissing the top of his head. "It was 304, you can sleep baby." The boy nodded softly, taking a small breath closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone whomst loves Yungi raise your hand and say ‘fix on’


End file.
